Lovers by Twilight
by pikatwins234
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Ganon, a new Evil has appeared. Can Link triumph once again, or will he fall? Read on to find out! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi, Pikatwins here! Here is the first chapter of the story I was originally going to post, but my mother lost some of my papers to. Anyway, I finally got those papers back, so here goes nothing, and remember that reviews are highly appreciated.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, no matter how badass it is.**_

* * *

Chapter one: Haunting shadows

Two years after Ganon was slain, Link was, for the the most part, living happily in Ordon Village,enjoying the time of peace the sprang forth, even though he felt a gaping hole in his heart at the loss of the person who he had come to love who was a very charismatic Twili that would rarely show her sweet, caring side. Whenever she would though, it would make even the most angry men quickly fall docile. Her voice so sweet when she let her compassionate side show, it would make any man fall head over heels for her. The Twili's name was Midna, the Twilight Princess, and Link had fallen helplessly in love with her. He never got the chance to tell her how he felt however, because as soon as their journey had ended, she had went back to her realm to rule her people, and broke the mirror so Link could not follow.

However, unbeknownst to Link, his life was about to turn on it's side once again, as a new evil has started it's approach... "Link, time to get up," Called Link's friend Colin from the bottom of Link's tree-house. " You told me to wake you up at nine-o'clock,remember?" " Yes, I remember," muttered Link, who at this time was starting to slip his iconic green tunic on. "Thanks," Link said cheerily after he was fully dressed and at the bottom of his tree-house, putting a saddle on Epona, his loyal steed. "Your welcome," Colin replied, who was just happy that he was able to help the Hero of Twilight.

That day began the same as any other. He practiced with his bow and arrows, taught the kids some swordsplay, caught a fish for the store owner's cat,and helped the ranch owner get his goats into the barn. However, as he and Epona were going down the hill from the ranch, Mayor Bo called him over.

" What is it," asked Link as he and Epona came to a stop in front of the mayor's house. "There is a letter of summoning for you from Princess Zelda, and it seems urgent," Bo replied, obviously worried. " Okay, let Rusl know that he will have to train the kids while I am away," Link said while maintaining a calm composure on the outside,yet panicking on the inside, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. "Very well," Bo replied, who was also worried about the princess.

"Let's go get prepared Epona, just in case," said Link, then he and Epona went back to his house to get ready for the close to obvious journey ahead of them. " I never even thought of the slightest possibility that I would need to use this revered blade again," Link said as he finished getting ready by slipping off the Ordon Sword and strapping on The Master Sword.

"Let's go Epona," said Link once he was all set to go. "_O' Chosen One...please come to my spring..._" Ordona, Ordon province's light spirit beckoned. Doing as he was asked, Link rode over to the Ordon spring, but what he saw there shocked him beyond belief.

Midna, the Princess of the Twilight Realm, who was also the one who broke the only way to and from the Twilight Realm, the Mirror of Twilight, was somehow in the, being attacked by enemies Link knew all too well. "Shadow beasts," Link muttered as he charged in to protect his friend , who was also the one that he fell head over heels for. "Link!" Midna shouted, surprised that her old friend had come to protect once again, reminding her of why she fell in love with him in the first place.

After Link finished defeating the shadow beasts, he ran over to Midna to make sure that she would be okay, only for her to collapse from blood loss. Searching frantically for the wound, he found a deep gash on her arm, causing him to involuntarily cringe from the severity of it. "Stay with me Midna," Link said with a soothing voice, trying to keep her alive by using his cap as a bandage, tying it tight enough that the pressure kept anymore blood from leaking. Just then, a flash of light occurred where Link defeated the shadow beasts, temporarily blinding him. When Link regained his eyesight, he realized that Midna had reverted to her imp form, but what shocked him was what appeared from the light, which seemed to be a broken piece of some sword.

"What is this?" Link wondered aloud. "_O' Chosen One,_" Link heard a voice behind him say, causing him to jump up, as he forgot that he was still in the presence of the light spirit Ordona.

"_That Item you just found...,_" the spirit continued, "_is a piece of The Twilit Blade..., the Twilight Realm's equivalent of...The Master Sword._" Link was dumbstruck by what he just heard, as he was led to believe that The Master Sword was one of a kind. The light spirit paused for a few minutes to let it sink in, then continued.

"_Collect the rest... to gain the power to defeat the new evil that is awakening..._". "_Now go, before your friend dies..._". With that, the light spirit disappeared back into the spring. Then Link gently picked up Midna, mounted Epona, and rode off to Hyrule Castle as fast as he possibly could, trying to keep the one he loved from dying. telling her to hang on and that everything would be all right.

* * *

**End note:What did you think? this story was in the works for a while now, and I just couldn't stop myself from finally posting a chapter of it now that it is a little ways in, though it's not finished. As you all ****_may_**** have surmised, this is a Midna X Link fic, though that was not what it was going to be originally. At first it was going to be a Zelink fic, though that quickly changed as the story progressed. Speaking of Zelink and Midna X Link fics, they are my favorites pairings, so keep those kinds of stories coming!**

**Also, for anyone who hasn't read my other fanfic: The Makings of a Hero, I suggest you at least try it. Finally, a majority of these chapters are going to be longer than the chapters of my other fic, but that is solely because I decided to merge two chapters into one for each chapter, as otherwise, this story would take ****_way_**** too long and the chapters would be ****_even shorter_**** than the chapters of my other fic. As always, constructive criticism is highly welcome, and I hope you follow my story to be updated when the newest chapters come out. Until then:**

**Ja Ne!**

**Pikatwins234**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey, Pikatwins here! Here's chapter two! First however, I would like to give a shoutout to my first reviewer of this story, K'ger. I highly appreciate the review, and I understand where you are coming from, but its just a little difficult to keep the story running smoothly if I were to do so. So I decided to try moderating how often I did so, and will continue to do so from this chapter on. Here we go!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.**_

* * *

Chapter two: Hyrule castle town revisited

Three hours later...

"We're finally here," sighed Link, glad that Midna was still breathing steadily,who he hid inside his tunic, but upset at how long it took them to get there."Raise the bridge," Link heard one of the guards say.

"Wait!" Link shouted as he rode up to the guard.

"What is it," the guard asked as the bridge finished raising, making it impossible to get through. "Her Royal Highness has summoned me," Link said determinedly. "Oh? Then show me proof that...," the guard's voice trailed off as he heard the princess ask what was going on. "Nothing to worry about Your Highness. Just another traveler saying that you summoned him."

"Lower the bridge so I can see," ordered Zelda. Doing as they were told, the guards lowered the bridge. "Link," Zelda exclaimed once the gate was lowered and she could see who it was. "come in, come in," said Zelda, ecstatic that Link came so fast. "So did you-"

"Yes, I summoned him," said Zelda, not even letting the guard finish his question before answering.

"Let's not waste any time," Link said to Zelda after he gave the guard Epona's reigns and started walking away from the guards with her. "Why is it that you summoned me Your Highness?" Asked link. "Shadow beasts are mysteriously appearing throughout the land, and nobody knows why," Zelda stated bluntly. "A new evil is awakening," Link explained, remembering what the light spirit told him," and only The Twilit Blade has the power to stop it."

Just what exactly _is_ The Twilit Blade, and what does it look like," Zelda asked once the initial shock of finding out that there was a blade that was equal to The Master Sword wore off. " I don't know, but not only do I have the broken tip of the blade, but I also have someone who should know more," Link said as he pulled Midna out from under his tunic. "Dear Nayru, what happened?!" Zelda asked worriedly as she started healing Midna. Link then explained everything he knew, leaving out the part that he loves Midna.

"I see," said Zelda after hearing the full story and healing Midna. "Well, what do we do now," asked Link, confused as to what to do while waiting for Midna to wake up. "Well, why don't you go visit Agitha, as she has been wanting to talk to you about something," Zelda answered with a wink. "Okay," said Link while getting up from where the fountain where he and Zelda were seated, then waved goodbye as he headed over to Agitha's house.

When Link got to Agitha's house, he found the door, which usually is unlocked, to be locked, and a note on it. The note said that she would be at Telma's bar if anybody needed her. So, with a slightly aggravated sigh, Link then went over to Telma's bar, not needing to knock before entering.

"Link!" Telma exclaimed, surprised that The Hero of Twilight was gracing her bar with his presence. "I was wondering where Agitha was, as I was told that she wanted to talk to me," said Link. "Hey Link," called Agitha from the end of the isle. "Hey Agitha...," said Link, his voice trailing off, as she looked so different that Link almost didn't recognize her.

"Wow," said Link, flabbergasted at how gorgeous Agitha looked with her hair and make-up on. "Thanks," said Agitha, who was blushing, obviously embarrassed that her secret crush was complimenting her on her looks. " So...you wanted to talk to me," Link asked. " I wanted to tell you that I love you, and I know it is a long shot, but I was hoping that you felt the same," confessed Agitha. " You see, I fell in love with you at first sight, but I was too afraid to say anything until now," Agitha explained sheepishly.

"I-I-," Link stammered, trying to think of a way to let her down easy.

"I'm sorry Agitha, but I love someone else," Link finally managed to say, an apologetic look hanging on his face. "I- I understand," Agitha stammered in reply, taken aback by how up front he was with rejecting her, as well as extremely disappointed that Link did not feel the same. "I promise you though," Link continued, " that there IS a man out there for you, and when you find him, I am sure you will know right away that he is the one for you." Thanks," said Agitha, cheering up as Link hugged the girl that he had come to consider as one of his close friends tightly.

"How have you been?" Link asked after he let go of Agitha and sat in the stool next to her, trying to change the conversation away from the awkward situation. " Pretty good, actually," replied Agitha, who was already back to her usual, cheery self, although her mouth was dry. " Would you like some Lon Lon Milk? I'm buying," Link offered, noticing that her mouth was dry.

"Yeah, thanks," Agitha replied, taking Link up on his offer, as he requested two glasses from Telma. "So, what brings you to Hyrule Castle Town?" Agitha asked, wondering why he was here now, since he had not visited since Ganon was slain.  
" The princess had summoned me for urgent business. In fact, once we finished talking, she told me to come talk to you,though of course I expected you to be at your house," Link explained with a slight chuckle while paying Telma sixty rupees for the milk that she handed them.

Just then, Shad, Gor Coron, King Ralis, and Rusl walked through the door in a clumsy fashion. Upon see Rusl, Link got extremely angry, but calmly walked over to him and asked why he was not at Ordon Village, taking care of the kids while he was gone. Once Rusl finished answering Link's question, he countered with his own questions, to which Link answered promptly. Nevertheless, the four men who just walked in sat down in the last remaining seats at the isle, each of them ordered a beer. "So, King Ralis," Link started, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes?" Asked the Zora. "How have you been?" Link asked, hoping that his Zoran friend was not as depressed for the loss of his mother as he was before. "To be honest, I feel much better now that I know that my mother can rest in peace," Ralis replied, making Link smile that he was doing better than when he last saw the young Zora.

Just then, Link remembered that Midna was still hurt, and would probably like to have her pet wolfie at her side when she woke up, so he got up and muttered apologies about having to leave so abruptly, though laughing inwardly at himself for mentally calling himself a pet. "Do you have to go so soon?" Everyone asked in unison. "I'm afraid so," Link replied not paying attention to where he was walking, and ended up bumping into a mysterious cloaked figure as he was walking out the door.

"Sorry," Link said to the cloaked figure, and walked out the door, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen...

* * *

**End note: How was that? I love getting reviews, and I will try my hardest to work on any problems you guys and gals bring to my attention, so please keep the reviews coming! As always, thanks for reading, and I hope you all continue reading when I post my next chapter. Until then!**

**Ja Ne!**

**_Pikatwins234_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hey everyone, Pikatwins here! Here's chapter three! I apologize if this chapter seems a tad confusing, but I honestly like how it turned out. Anyway, here we go!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, Nintendo does.**_

* * *

Chapter three: The first clue

"Agh!" Link silently screamed from pain when he got to Hyrule Castle Town square and realized that Zelda left, presumably to the castle. "No, this shouldn't be happening!" Link then thought as he broke in a mad dash to Jovanni's house, barely making it in time before the pain intensified. It was then that Link felt the familiar excruciating pain of his bones breaking and being reformed in a entirely different way, before his body suddenly started changing shape. The pain soon became too much for Link, and he let out a involuntary scream, which turned to a howl midway through, before he blacked out.

When Link woke up a few minutes later, he realized that he was a wolf once again. "I need to get to Zelda," Link kept thinking as he ran in his wolf form to Hyrule Castle, scaring innocent bystanders in the process. "What the hell!?" Link thought when he got to the gate and realized that they were being attacked by a shadow beast. "Guess I have to save these cowards," Link thought as he pounced on the shadow beast beast, gracefully defeating it in one strike.

"Huh, that never happened before,"Link thought with only a mild curiosity. By then however, the guards were fearing for their lives,so they raised their spears and pointed them at Link. To this, Link just rolled eyes and showed them fore-left paw, using his hind legs as support, causing The Triforce of Courage to slightly glow at the attention. When the guards saw this, they panicked and opened the gate for Link to get though. Link then made a dash for Zelda's room, showing his piece of The Triforce to any guards that got in his way.

Once Link made it to Zelda's room, he began to scratch the door with his claws, so that Zelda would open the door, and so he would not accidentally walk in on her while she would be getting dressed. When Zelda opened the door, she immediately realized Link and ushered him inside. As soon as they were behind closed doors, Link saw Midna, who was still asleep, and quietly walked over to her with his head hung low. Just then, the guards that Link saved barged in without so much as a knock, which slightly stirred the sleeping Twili.

"Princess! Have you seen a wolf bearing a piece-," his voice trailed off however, as Link walked back over, his head bent questioningly. " Th-this appeared from the remains of the monster you defeated. F-for some reason, it looks like a blank piece of paper," said the guard who placed the piece of paper in front of Link, the guards' words allowing Link to quickly realize just what to do. Link used his wolf sense, a skill Midna had taught him how to do when they started their journey together, to see the words on the paper that were hidden from the naked eye.

"_O' chosen one, hear our plea. defeat the one with dark power that controls we. This power is stronger than any you have faced before, and with the strike of a normal sword, he will simply keep coming back for more. The blade of Twilight is what you must seek, for it is the only weapon with enough power to slay the beast._"

When Link finished reading the riddle, he realized that everyone, excluding Midna who was still asleep, had gathered around him like he was some sort of prophet. In response, Wolf Link trotted over to Midna and started licking her, so as to wake her up without hurting her. "Good morning wolfie," Midna said, waking up, but quickly doing a double take when she realized what she just said and what she was looking at. "Link, what happened!?" Midna asked worriedly, not caring about the guards, whose mouths dropped open when they heard Midna call the wolf '_Link_'.

Then, remembering that wolves can't speak Hylian, she face-palmed herself for asking such a stupid question before using her powers to call The Master Sword to her, immediately dropping it in front of Link after catching it because of the pain it inflicted on her hand. Link's eyes widened in surprise that she did so, and quickly put his fore-paws on The Master Sword, immediately returning to normal and rushing to Midna's side to make sure that her hand was alright. Once Link assessed Midna's wound, he found some bandages and wrapped it all around her afflicted hand earning a sharp intake of air from her as he accidentally pulled too hard on the bandage. Once he was sure that he secured the bandage well enough, he asked Zelda if the 'bandage' he wrapped around Midna's arm was okay to be taken off now, to which she just nodded in affirmation.

Once he undid his hat, he somewhat noticed that it was covered in blood, but was just happy that Midna was alright. Knowing that his cap would have to be washed before he could wear it again, he put it in his adventure pouch to make sure that he didn't lose it. "Before any of you ask me what I saw on the paper, it was a riddle," Link said as he grabbed and sheathed The Master Sword. Link then helped Midna get up off of Zelda's couch. "I will inform you if I acquire any new information, as well as when I solve the riddle, Your Highness," Link said as he and Midna headed to the door of Zelda's room,to which he got a nod of approval.

"How did you become a wolf without me or the Twilight?" Midna asked that evening, once they reached Hyrule Field.

"To be honest, I haven't the foggiest idea of how it happened. The last thing that happened before I transformed that I remember was bumping into a figure wearing a dark cloak," Link said meekly. " But more importantly," Link continued,  
"are you okay?"

To this question, the little imp started blushing, both embarrassed and ashamed that she made Link worry about her. Noticing that she was blushing, Link took her temperature to make sure that she was not sick, though all that accomplished was that it made her blush even more. "I'm fine," Midna said, trying to get Link to stop worrying about her. Link would have continued to question her about it, but suddenly, a Darknut appeared, scaring them witless.

"Midna, hide in my shadow," ordered Link, who was getting prepared to fight. "Why!? I can fight too you know," Midna retorted with a huff, refusing to follow an order from anyone unless they gave her a good enough reason to do so, even if the order was from Link.

"Because I remember what happened the last time you fought, and I don't want to lose you!" Link argued back.

Right after Link said that, they both blushed simultaneously, both realizing the significance of the meaning behind those words. "Okay," Midna said, hiding in Link's shadow so she wouldn't cause Link to worry about her again. Then however, something happened that surprised them both, as it never happened before. The Darknut talked.

* * *

**End note: Our Hero finally admitted his feelings for Midna, albeit indirectly.** **I've been wanting to post this chapter for a while now, but decided to post it the same day as the ninth chapter of my other fanfic: ****_The Makings of a Hero_****, so that I can make it easier for those who didn't want to wade through the other fanfics. Anyway, here is the URL to ****_Th_**_**e Makings of a Hero:**_ ** s/10576775/1/The-Makings-of-a-Hero**

**I hope you enjoy my other story, and I will see y'all next time.**

**Ja Ne!**

_**Pikatwins234**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Hey guys, Pikatwins here! For those who are new to my story, welcome! For those who have been following my story, Welcome back! How did you like last chapter? Reviews and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated, even by you guests! Anyway, enough rambling by me for now. Here goes nothing! **

_**Disclaimer: Legend of Zelda does not belong to me, though my OC's do.**_

* * *

Chapter four: The Second Piece

"Is your little love fest over yet?" The Darknut asked mockingly, getting bored of waiting. Obviously angered by the Darknut's comment, yet surprised at the same time, Link charged head-long and started doing back-slices, though it had no effect at all. " What in Hyrule," said Link,confused, as that should have worked. Then, before Link could get away, the Darknut threw his sword higher in the air than what should have been possible, and punched Link in the gut, sending him flying backwards, transforming Link to his wolf form in the process. Sensing something was wrong, Midna popped out of Link's shadow as he was getting up, and gently sat down on top of him to get a better view.

"What!? His armor has Twilight protecting it!" Midna exclaimed, uber-shocked,frantically looking for an explanation. "There's where its coming from," Midna said, noticing a diamond infused with the armor at the center. "Link, try ripping that diamond of the armor with your teeth!"

Doing as he was told, Link attacked and ripped off the diamond from the armor. Without the diamond to hold it together, the armor fell of immediately, exposing the Darknut to sword slashes. "Let's do this," said Midna as she summoned the Master Sword, this time not even attempting to catch it, letting it hit the ground in front of them, to where Link repeated his earlier action to return to normal. Once Link picked up The Master Sword, he charged the Darknut, finishing it off with a few graceful sword slashes, picking up the diamond and leaving the Darknut in a pool of it's own blood. Once Link secured the area, he continued talking to Midna.

" How did you get here?" Link asked, bewildered as to how Midna was here when she broke the only way between their worlds.

"I used my power to open a portal here in order to escape the Twilight Rebellion," Midna replied softly. Noticing the confusement in Link's eyes, she began to explain in more detail.

"Two month's ago, I received an anonymous letter telling me to either step down from my throne, or I would be forcibly removed and executed. Of course I didn't believe it, as everybody loved me too much to hurt me,though in the back of my mind, I had a feeling it was not an empty threat. Then, one week ago, I was attacked by shadow beasts, and I just barely managed to defeat them. When they were defeated, they disappeared and left a note behind, saying how he warned me and such. He signed it as 'Shadow' ".

"This morning however, they struck again, gravely injuring me. With the rest of my power, I created a portal to Ordona's spring, because I knew you would save me, which indeed you did. That's what happened," Midna explained, fabricating the last part, as to be honest, she just wanted to be as close to Link as possible when she died.

"Are you crazy?!" Link snapped, concern turning to rage at the fact that she did something so stupid and risky. If I hadn't heard the light spirit call for me, what do you think would have happened to you?! You would be dead!" Link shouted, tears flowing from his eyes. "I was so afraid that we- nay, I might lose you, and my heart would not have been able to handle it," Link said, his voice cracking, finally letting his true feelings for Midna reign through.

"I'm so sorry!" Midna apologized, breaking into sobs as she realized how idiotic she acted towards Link and his now apparent feelings.

"Shh," Link said soothingly, trying to calm her down, even though he was still crying himself. "Just promise me," Link continued, "that instead of doing something reckless again, you will come straight to me as soon as as you receive a threat. After all, being reckless is my job," Link stated, causing Midna to giggle a little at his comment.

"Okay. I promise," Midna replied, then returned herself to her proper form. " When you said what you did earlier, I realized you love me," Midna said, her blush extremely apparent. "I'm so glad you return my feelings for you," Midna said,quickly leaning in and kissing Link.

In that brief kiss, everything faded from their minds. All one of them knew of was the other. In that moment, it was just them in a perfect world, and they couldn't be happier.

* * *

**End note: First of all: IT'S SO FLUFFY! Ha ha, but seriously. I thought this would be a good point to end this chapter because of how cute it was. Anyway, I won't be able to post as much soon, as I too have to go back to school soon. I will try my hardest to post at ****_least_**** one chapter to one of these stories once a week or two. Don't get the wrong idea, this story ****_will_**** continue, regardless of how this chapter ended, I just thought it was the perfect point to end it so that next chapter will start on a at least ****_somewhat_**** happy note.**

**Ja Ne!**

_**Pikatwins234**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Hey guys, i'm back! Sorry it took so long to post, but I got bombarded with homework, and I also am in robotics club. Also, I am helping to build the homecoming floats for my grade. Anyway, here goes nothing.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda**_

* * *

Chapter five: Evil revealed

When they broke off the kiss, Midna was blushing happily, while Link was disappointed that the kiss had to be so short. "Now," Midna said, trying to get back to the subject at hand while hiding her blush, which Link found cute. "Wasn't that diamond from The Twilit Blade?" Asked Midna,bewildered.

"Could you please tell me more about The Twilit Blade? All that I know is that it's the Twilight realm's equivalent of The Master Sword, which I learned from Ordona when the Shadow Beasts that attacked you at it's spring died, leaving behind the blade's tip," Link asked, explaining all of what he knew to Midna, her face contorting into one of shock.

"C-can I see it?" Midna asked, thinking that this might be too good to be true, but was proven wrong when Link reached into his pouch, pulling out what she immediately confirmed as the tip when he unraveled the cloth that was protecting Link from accidentally reaching in his pouch and cutting himself by mistake.

" _'When darkness threatens the lands, only a hero or heroine with Twili origins may draw thine sacred blade that rests here. This savior must use this blade to rend the lands of the darkness that threaten it, or all will be lost. However, if the one who touches the blade is not accepted as the hero by this blade, the blade shall split into six, shooting off to hiding until the true chosen one comes to collect it, regardless of the intentions of the one who touches it.' That is what the legend inscribed on The Twilit Blade's pedestal._" Midna started to explain.

"When Shadow attacked me last week, I ran to where the blade was stored away. True to the legend though, when I touched the blade, it split into six, shooting all across the Twilight realm's main area, the town around my castle. If what you say about how you got the tip is true, then I fear that Shadow might be in possession of the other pieces in one way or another," Midna finished explaining, and without another word, Link wrapped his arms around Midna, pulling her into a warm embrace.

However their brief moment of relief for being in each others arms ended abruptly when they heard ominous clapping. "Ho ho, I must say. This is quite an unexpected turn of events," Link and Midna heard a voice, which obviously belonged to the same creature that was clapping, say, which in turn caused Midna to tense up.

"Shadow," Midna guessed, the beast's name rolling off of her tongue like poison. In response, a...thing materialized from seemingly nowhere. The creature was at least five feet tall. The creature's color scheme was that of complete black, like absolute darkness, save for it's eyes, which were blood red, and the few strands of hair that could be seen through the cloak he wore were fiery blue, as though simply touching the hair would be enough to burn one's hand to complete cinders. To top off this horrifying look, the creature had a wound on it's chest that was glowing the color of twilight, which would be enough to give even the most courageous of normal hylians a heart attack.

"If it isn't the Hero of Twilight, Link, and the Twilight Princess herself, Princess Midna Midonaito Twilight. I suppose I should reward you for beating my pet," the creature said, removing the cloak's hood and revealing that the creature's face was indeed as ugly as Link originally thought, being just as black as the rest of his body, with another wound trailing down it's right eye, oozing twilight. " You are correct Midna. I am known as Shadow; though to be more precise, I am the culmination of the Dark King and Zant's shadows. I was created when you struck the two great evil's of this age down with that accursed blade," Shadow said, pointing to the Master sword on Link's back.

Although Link wanted very badly to mercilessly kill the bastard who would dare threaten his precious Midna, he remembered that his previous journey, where he would turn into a wolf, eventually left him with remnants of his heightened wolf sense, allowing Link to see how dark Shadow's aura was. " I would kill you right now and get you out of my way, but I would like to fight you when you are at full strength and have a weapon that could actually hurt me. So, I will leave you be," Shadow said, his voice oozing of smugness. That however, was just enough to set Link off.

"How dare you threaten Midna?!" Link roared, quickly drawing his blade and charging at Shadow, and surprisingly enough, he actually connected with Shadow's face, though he only managed to scratch it.

"You impudent little-," Shadow roared, losing his composure for just a moment before it returned, this time even worse than before. "Oh, that reminds me. I left you a present back at your hometown. Have fun!" And with that, Shadow vanished.

"My hometown..." Link's voice trailed off. "Dammit!" Link swore as he realized what Shadow meant. " Midna, we have to get back to Ordon, now." Link said, his voice grave.

"Okay then, let's teleport there." Midna said soothingly. She then lightly pecked Link on the cheek, before turning him into a wolf. She then transformed herself into her imp form and then gently floated down onto Link's back. They then teleported to Ordon's Spring, but when they reached the spring, the whole area was covered in something that Link never wanted to see again, it was covered in the twilight.

* * *

**End note: How was that? To avoid future confusion, Midna's middle name is pronounced as ****_me-doh-night-oh,_**** and is the Japanese pronunciation of midnight. What do you think? Does it sound royal enough? Anyway, I hope that I can get some reviews soon. As long as you don't go bashing my story, but give me some constructive criticism, I would still love to hear from you. This has been pikatwins234, and I will see you next time**

**_ Pikatwins, out!_**

**_ *Throws deku nut and disappears in a brilliant flash of light and smoke*_**

**_ *You hear a shout echoing from the distance...*_**

**_ I don't own that either!_**


End file.
